Drunken Horse's Inn
The Drunken Sober Horse is the most popular, and currently sole, inn in Haven Cross. It has persisted both before and after the Battle of Haven Cross but the total extent of it's history is unknown. Location The Drunken Sober Horse's Inn is located near the middle of Haven Cross. About The Drunken Sober Horse's Inn has been a focal point of the campaign since the beginning of Season 1, with most nights in Haven Cross being spent at there. Penny, in particular, became close with the staff of the establishment, even going so far as to help them to decorate for the harvest festival. Menu Items The Chicken Stew is a thick and quite bitter stew containing a heavy seasoning of garlic, chunks of potato and usually fresh chicken strips. The Stewed Pork is a more refined stew containing beans, onion, and pork boiled tender. It's a sweet with a hint of salty. The Pork Pie is a pie made from boiled pork in a mashed potato shell filled with carrots and cabbage. The Virgin's Kiss is an Ale known for its stingy taste. Its' hard and clunky to drink, just like a virgin's first kiss. The Baroness is a fine red wine that's only served by the bottle. Usually reserved for special occasions, only a few are kept in stock. The showers offered is a makeshift setup behind the inn. Usually, the water is unheated, but there is a fireplace to heat up the water next to it. People Huroda was the original owner of the Drunken Sober Horse's Inn. The mother of Hilda, Huroda was an orc of around 50 years, who appreciated Penny's taste in decorations. She died during the Battle of Haven Cross defending civilians who attempted to seek shelter inside of the inn. Hilda is the current owner of The Drunken Sober Horse's Inn. She is around 30 years old and the daughter of Huroda. Sarah is a barkeep within the inn, and has worked there since before the Battle of Haven Cross, having barely survived the severe wounds she received. The Drunken Sober Horse's Inn is also where the party and Nick met the bizarro versions of themselves. History While the Drunken Sober Horse's Inn has been a part of the campaign since the very first session of Season 1, it truly became one of the highlights of Haven Cross during early Season 2, during the lead up to the Harvest Festival. During the time before the harvest festival, Penny decided to help Hilda and Huroda decorate the inn to help with the festivities. She did this by (poorly) mounting a deer head above the bar, much to Hilda's dismay and Huroda's delight. During the Battle of Haven Cross, the inn was filled with people who had not managed to make it out of Haven Cross or into the Adventurer's Guild. It was one of the places hardest hit by the bandits. Few survivors remained and the inn had sustained a large amount of damage, with Huroda falling during the battle while attempting to protect those inside. The Drunken Sober Horse was one of the buildings to recover quickly after the battle due to it's frequent patronage and central location. Huroda's hammer can be found above the fireplace, hung in her honour. The inn has been incredibly busy each time the party has been there since Hilda took over, and seems to be thriving under her management. Notes & Trivia * The Drunken Sober Horse's Inn is rumored to be furnished by Ikea. * The Drunken Sober Horse's Inn went through involuntary re-branding while independent from the Elinstad government. Category:Places Category:Elin Category:Haven Cross Category:Inns Category:Businesses Category:Menus Category:Erilán Reawakened